


Beauty and the Damned

by Grab_my_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grab_my_Winchester/pseuds/Grab_my_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are looking into whether a case may be linked to The Crying Woman (La Llorna) when by chance they meet a girl named Ava. She avoids Sam initially, only to eventually end up in bed with him and eventual sex . <br/>In progress, new to the site- eventually they will get back to the hunt and we'll see where Ava and Sam end up. Together, or is Sam just too damaged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> New to site! Ideally I'd like for this story to get back to the hunt they are researching, but if no interest I may start something else entirely. You guys let me know, please.  
> Hopefully i can get better as i go, this is just a rough piece i wanted to get started.

"Dude.  Are you ever gonna give that thing a break?" Dean grumbled.

  
They were sitting at a table in a 24-hour diner just on the outskirts of rural Indiana.

  
Sam looked up quickly, then his eyes were pulled back down to the screen.  "Yeah. I mean. Just a sec..., "  he squinted his eyes, sighed, and shut his laptop.

  
"So...," Dean chewed on the end of the straw sticking out from his chocolate smore shake. He gestured with his hand towards the laptop sitting in front of Sam.  "Whadya find out after all that, anyway?"

  
"Well. Not much, I'm afraid. Kind of sounds like the La Llorna legend, but I can't be 100% sure of that. It's a Hispanic legend, I don't know the chances of her being here."

  
"La- what?, " Dean was looking at you with one eyebrow raised. "I didn't take Spanish, man."

  
Scoffing, Sam shifted in his seat, becoming animated with his hands. He tried not to show it, but he actually loved researched and he loved being able to tell what he learned.

"La Llorna; It actually goes back to some Aztec folklore. There's a few versions, but it's said that when her husband leaves her for another women, she drowns her kids as revenge. She's doomed to wander the earth, crying out for them. People used to warn their kids not to wander off after dark, for fear she'd snatch them up and drown them like her own."

  
"Goddammit, Sammy...way to be a mood killer.  Drowned kids? Shit, " Dean let out a breath he'd been holding. Running his hand over his face, he checked his watch.  
"We better be renting a room and getting a nap in if we're gonna be hunting some crazy broad tonight. "

  
"But, like I said, " Sam gave a worried look his way, " I can't be sure that's what is happening here." He tapped the laptop. "I mean...it fits. I just don't know why a Hispanic legend would suddenly pop up in Indiana. "

  
"Are you really questioning it? After the shit we've seen?  Sam. C'mon now. " Dean started grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.   
He paused; frozen in place.

  
Sam, always on alert, felt for the blade he carried inside his jacket pocket, then followed Dean's gaze.

Rolling his eyes, Sam relaxed. "Really, Dean? Now is NOT the time."

  
Dean was staring at a small, young girl that had just walked in and sat at a table alone.  Her hair was long and dark; a mass of curls that touched her waist.    
Looking again, Sam realized she wasn't THAT young, but seemed so because of her petite size and guarded way she had about her. She was reading over a menu while twirling a long strand of hair that had fallen in her face. Her shoulders were hunched forward, and her legs crossed at the ankle. Occasionally she would sneak a look up to see if the waitress had approached yet.

  
She hadn't.

  
Glancing back at Sam, Dean gave him his puppy dog look.  "Awww...Sammy. You know I can't resist dark hair and dark eyes. Besides, we haven't really had a break with all the hunts we've been on."

  
"And you think NOW, while we have drowned kids popping up all over the place...NOW is a good time to be a horndog? Dean, NO. " Sam signed in frustration and stood up.

  
"Let's move," he said, gripping the laptop in his hand.

  
Defeated, Dean rose, pulling his brown leather jacket on. The leather was soft, worn in places.  He knew he looked good in it.   
As they made their way to the door, a soft voice stopped them.

  
"Excuse me. "

  Now THAT is what Dean would have imagined the voice of an angel to sound like if he hadn't known better. Breathy, soft, almost musical.  
The small girl appeared to be even smaller once she was standing next to them, especially Sam.  He dwarfed most men, to be honest.  His 6'4 sturdy frame was always a bit awkward to him, like he didn't quite fit in his own body. Dean jokingly called him "Sasquatch".

  
"Yessss, ma'am?"  Dean drawled, bowing extravagantly. "How may we assist you?"

  
At his back,  Sam rolled his eyes.

  
"I - , " she started, then stopped. It looked like she was trying to get air. Sam saw her little hands ball up into fists at her side, as she took a deep breath.   "I was wondering if one of you could give me a ride to the motel over off Elm, " she asked quickly, like she was trying to get it all out before she chickened out. "I swear, I normally would NEVER ask strangers, especially guys, " she blushed profusely. "I mean, no offense, " she started to stammer again, and Dean reached out, putting a finger over her lips.

"None taken, sugar, and, " he removed his finger from her mouth and gestured toward Sam, "You can trust us. We'll get you where you need, safe and sound."  Sam nodded in agreement.

  
Smiling sheepishly, the girl stared down at her feet instead of looking at Sam.   
He glanced down at himself, quickly making sure his fly wasn't hanging open or something.

  
Dean looked back at the table she'd gotten up from. "You wanna order first? We can wait." He'd noticed the menu was still lying there, and only a glass of water with quickly melting ice was on the table.   
She shook her head.  "Wasn't hungry. To be honest I just came in because I didn't want to be wandering around outside after dark."  A little shiver escaped her.

  
Perking up , Sam leaned in closer. "Oh yeah? Dangerous area?" he questioned, eyes narrowing in on her.   
Dean did a double take. Scoffing, he playfully shoved at Sam.  "Any place is dangerous for a young lady after dark," he said with a forced chuckle.  When the girl looked down at her feet yet again, Dean gave Sam an incredulous look that silently told him not to bring the child killer ghost into the conversation.

  
"Anyway, " he continued, "My name's Dean. This is my little brother Sam."    
Both brothers shook her hand.

  
"I'm Ava," she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm just passing through. Came in on a Greyhound, but don't have a ride out again until tomorrow," She paused, as if she had said more than she meant to.

  
"Lemme grab my bag from the booth and I'll meet you guys outside?" She tilted her head to the side, still seemingly refusing to look over at Sam.   
"Sounds good, " Dean replied. The two brothers headed to the door.  
  
Outside in the cool night air, Sam was leaning into the Impala doing a quick check that no guns or rock salt were in view. Satisfied, he withdrew and leaned against the car.  He had to laugh, Dean was checking himself in the side mirror.

  
"You look fine, lady killer, " he chuckled.  "Besides, she seems to have eyes only for you."

  
Dean rose up. "Yeah, what's with that? She almost seems to be avoiding you, " he smirked, then added, "Or maybe my charm just really overtook her."

Laughing, Sam smacked the top of the car.  "That is _definitely_ it. "

  
Just then, Ava came out the door and made her way over.  He eyes ran appreciatively over the black car.   
"Wow. Nice. Yours?" her eyes were even bigger if that were possible.

  
Dean nodded proudly. "Yup. Was our Dad's. I do all my own repair work. Even did the leather seats." 

  
"Cool. I mean, that's cool that you have something of your Dad's. Is he- , " she paused, unsure how to continue.

  
"Dead. Yeah. Heart attack," Dean replied quickly.

  
Her dark lashes closed briefly, then opened, and she had her hand on his arm.  "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

  
"Nah, it's okay. No harm done." He tweaked her nose playfully and to his surprise she let out a little giggle.   
She shifted , and he realized she had a heavy looking duffel bag on her shoulder. 

  
"Here, let me get that, " Dean reached over and remove the bag.  He opened the door and let Ava into the backseat, then scooted the bag over to her.    
"Okay, where to?" He asked, lowering the sound of Creedence blaring through the speakers as he and Sam both climbed in and got situated.

 

**AT THE MOTEL**

 

  
The neon sign was making a loud buzzing sound and one of the letters had long burned out, leaving it to say " _**ickory Shades motel**_ l"  There were only about 4 cars in the place, which was the only reason it didn't appear completely abandoned.  
Pulling the Impala into a space, the brothers looked at each other.  No way were they leaving the girl in a place like this alone. Besides, they still needed a place to stay too.

  
In the backseat, Ava was quietly counting out bills, more than once. Her brow was scrunched up and her lips moved as she counted silently. 

  
Sam cleared his throat,  "Hey, uh. Ava?"  he waited to see if she would look at him.

  
Her hands stopped, and she barely glanced at him up through her heavy lashes. "....Yes?"  she asked, almost as if guilty.

  
"I don't want to come across like a creep or anything...And I understand if you say no, but, " he gestured outside.  "We really don't feel comfortable leaving you in a place like this, and to be honest, we were planning on getting a room to crash in for the night too.  So..,"  he waited to how she was reacting so far.

  
Crunching up the money in her hands, she thrust it toward him.  "Are you sure?" she asked breathlessly. "I mean- I don't have enough, but take what I have, " a blush was starting to form on her face. "I mean- that's what you meant, right?" She looked like she was starting to panic, worried that she had made the wrong assumption.

  
Chuckling, Sam covered her tiny hands with one of his own.  "Keep the money, Ava. Trust me, we would much rather know you're safe with us." he gently pushed her hands back towards her.   
Dean nodded. "Sammy's right. We've got plenty of money, so don't worry about anything. "  He opened the door to the Impala and put his legs out. "I'm gonna go rent the room, you guys wanna wait here?"

  
Ava was silent, so Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'll go ahead and get our bags and we'll meet you by the doors."

 

  
  
A few minutes later, Dean walked up to Ava and Sam, swinging a key with a large white plastic tag on it.  _ **"Hickory Shades Motel"**_   it said in bold, black letters.   He  winked at Ava as he headed past her towards the door of room  49. 

  
Sam followed in the lead, taking the time to really look Ava over.  While they had waited for Dean to come back with the key, it had been an awkward 5 minutes or so, as she had said not one word and just fiddled with the zipper pull on her duffel bag.  Sam hadn't wanted to break what was an obvious silence, so he had stood awkwardly pretending to look around and take in the place.

  
Now that he was behind her he saw she was wearing cutoff denim shorts, a soft looking grey t-shirt  that was only a few inches from being midriff, and  simple black Chucks with no socks. He smiled, he'd had a favorite pair of chucks that he always wore back before he had starting hunting with Dean.  They were now replaced with more practical boots.

  
The trio stopped as Dean unlocked the door he had stopped in front of.    
It swung open into darkness.  "One sec, let me find the light switch in this dump. Aren't they supposed to be beside the damn door?" Dean grumbled in the dark as they heard a thud, following by him swearing.

  
The room lit up.  "There we go," he said as he looked around.  'Geesh. Guess ya get what you pay for, huh?"  He smiled impishly.   
Ava and Sam walked in, placing their bags on the bed closest to the door.    
Sam quickly took in that while there were two beds; the room lacked any kind of couch or recliner.  "Ava, I'll crash with Dean , you take whichever bed you want."  

  
Dean snorted. "I'm not sleeping with you, Moose!" 

  
Ava let out a giggle. "Moose?" she looked straight at Sam this time with a bewildered look on her face.    
Sighing, he closed his eyes for a second. Reopening them, he smiled.  "It's a nickname that uh...someone gave me,  I guess.  Kinda stuck. Feel free to forget you ever heard it."

  
Her eyes twinkled , she made a motion across her chest. "Cross my heart, your secret is safe with me. "  She looked back over at Dean.  "I wont make you sleep next to your brother- besides I'm not sure you can both fit in one bed."   Her face started to turn a bright shade of pink. "Just...uh. One of you can share mine. I trust you. " 

  
She quickly bent over to start taking some clothes out of her bag and avoid looking at either brother.

  
Dean and Sam exchanged quick looks, followed by a quick version of Paper, Rock, Scissors.

  
"Okay, looks like it's you and Sammy." Dean walked over to his bed, poked at it...pulled the sheets back...opened the drawer of the nightstand. "Hey...Dont they usually put a bible in these things?" he shuffled around in it, pulling out a pencil with the eraser chewed off and a guide to some Adult films.  "Well," he waved the guide in the air, "I guess this is just as good", he chuckled. 

  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Dean. Lower the creep factor right before bed, ok?"  he pleaded.  He turned to Ava. "Is there anything you need before we sleep?"

  
"I saw a vending machine outside..."she pulled out some money.  "Maybe a little snack? "

  
Dean carried his black bag into the bathroom and unpacked a few things, coming back out with just a flannel on that was rolled up at the elbows.

  
Sam shook his head. "Keep your money, Ava. We got this, it's ok, " he tried to reassure her as she started to argue.    
Dean was already heading toward the door. "I'm on it!" he announced as he shut it behind him.

  
  
Ava had changed into some girl version of  pink boxer shorts and swapped her grey t-shirt out for a faded pink one. The front looked like it used to have a graphic of Mr. Bubble on it, but Sam couldn't be sure since he was trying not to stare. She'd braided her hair into a single dark braid that swung down her back.    
He sat at the small table and was reading more on La Llorna on the laptop, sneaking a few looks over at her as she tried to get herself comfortable in the bed. 

  
"So. What a night, huh?" his voice came out a bit raspy. He cleared his throat.

  
She sat chewing the end of the braid. A nervous habit, he knew. "Mmmm-hmmm" she said softly.

  
Just then Dean came in the door. "Ok, I've got...frozen burrito, Twinkies, chocolate bar, and, uh.." he turned a package over so he could read it better,  " some veggie straws."  He tossed them to Sam. "Sorry, it was the healthiest thing I could find in the machine for ya, man."

  
Sam smiled, catching them easily in his hand.  Dean meant well, he did the best he could, always trying to take care of him.

  
Ava took the twinkie,  and Dean put the rest on the nightstand between them.  He looked over to the shelves across the room. "Well, hey- at least we have a coffee maker. Sorry, I don't know why I got a frozen burrito...guess we can let it thaw?"  He winked to let Ava know he was teasing her.

  
Looking back over at Sam who was still reading, he rolled his eyes. "How does staring at that screen not give you a migraine ? Give that a break - lets hit the sack."

  
Stretching his long legs out, Sam sighed. "You're right."  He shut the laptop and went to tuck it into his backpack.

  
Ava wiped some crumbs from her mouth.  "Whatcha reading up on?" she asked, thinking it was a harmless question.

  
He stammered for a second. "Uh. Just...checking the weather," he responded, realizing how much it sounded like a lie. 

  
"And?" she continued to look at him.

  
"...And what?" Sam asked nervously.

  
Her dark eyes stayed on him for once, never wavering.  "....and...what's the weather going to be like?"  she seemed a little confused, like she was missing something important in the conversation.

  
"Oh. Uh. You know. Weather guys never know."  he gave a forceful laugh.

  
Nodding, Ava scooted down under the covers.  "K. I'm gonna try to sleep. You can leave the lights on, I don't mind. I can sleep through anything"   
In the next bed Dean was already turned on his side. "I'm gonna sleep too. Sam, it's all you. Hit the lights when you're ready.  Goodnight, Ava." 

  
Sam got up, dimming the lights so they left just a slight glow. He removed his shirt, but made a conscious decision to leave his jeans on since he was sleeping with a girl he didn't know.  
Silently he laughed at himself, realizing how screwed up that sounded.

  
He pulled the covers back just enough to slide in, being careful not to touch Ava for fear of making her more uncomfortable than she probably already was.   
A few minutes of silence passed. You could hear Dean's deep breathing, signaling that he was already knocked out.   
Sam felt Ava shift beside him.  He kept still, and she leaned over him.

  
"Sam?"  she whispered, unsure if he was awake.

  
"Yes?"  He sat up just enough to face her.

  
"Are you really in the F.B.I ?" 

  <silence>

  
Quickly, he tried to remember if either of them had let anything slip in conversation. He didn't remember anything like that.

  
 "Uh, why do you ask?" He was trying desperately to sound non-nonchalant.

  
He could almost hear her blushing. She stammered a little. "Well- I wasn't trying to be nosy, I promise. I just- , " her breath caught. 

  
Sam reached out and stroked her hair like she was a child. He wasn't sure why he did it.   
"It's ok, Ava. I'm not gonna blame you for anything, " he reassured her.

  
She took a deep breath. "Dean left your badges on the bathroom counter. I saw them when I was in there changing. "

  
He cursed Dean silently. He should have been more careful! What if he had left any of their other fake badges- CDC, M.D., county coroner...? 

  
"It's ok- you don't have to tell me anything. I was just curious. "  she took Sam's hand in her own and squeezed.

  
To his embarrassment, Sam immediately felt himself grow hard.   
_Jesus Christ all she had done was touch him.  What the hell...._

  
"Sam? Are you upset with me?" she asked, meekly.

  
"No.., " his voice came out hoarse. "No, I'm not upset at all. Those are badges we use sometimes, when....when we need more answers than we're getting."  He wasn't sure why he told her the truth.

  
She was caressing his hand with hers now.  "Oh. So just like fake id's when someone wants to get a beer?" she laughed. "It's cool. I get it,"  her braid swung forward, grazing his arm.

  
He didn't even know if she was doing this on purpose or if she was really just an innocent girl having a crazy effect on him.  He tried to shift to relieve some of the pressure, but damn if she didn't scoot upwards and lean against him.  
Swallowing hard, Sam gently pulled his hand back. "I need to get a drink of water from the sink real quick," he muttered, using this time to walk into the bathroom and adjust himself.

  
As he came back to the bed, Ava was sitting crosslegged.

  
Feeling a little bolder, Sam tilted her chin up until she was looking at him.

  
"Ava..if I could ask _you_ a question now, " he paused and waited for her to nod.

  
"Why wouldn't you look at me earlier tonight? You seemed fine with Dean, but I felt like you were avoiding me." 

  
She quickly lowered her head back down.    
_Stupid. Why did I bring that up?_   Sam thought to himself.

  
"I thought you were really cute and if I had looked at you, I would have just...lost it, "  she spoke quickly, all at once.  She started chewing nervously at her fingers.  
Her lips were pink and full.  Sam couldn't stop starting at them.

  
"Me? " he chuckled. "That's a first. Women always go for Dean," he said, not bitterly, just matter-of-factly.

  
"Dean is really good looking, but," she glanced up at Sam again. "But you are definitely the cutie. " She blushed.

  
Sam reached out, stroking his long fingers across her cheek where the pink flush started.  Her eyes closed in pleasure at his touch.   
"Would I be overstepping my bounds if I kissed you right now?"  her eyes fluttered open to look at him as he waited for her reply.

  
She tugged at the edge of her t-shirt nervously. "No," she replied.  
Sam leaned forward, placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. Her mouth parted slightly, breathing into him.    
Carefully he took the hand that had still been resting on her cheek and moved it to the back of her head, gently supporting her. He turned his own head ever so slightly, so that he could trail his mouth against her neck, placing several light kisses there.

  
A soft moan escaped her lips.   
Sam took his hands on either side of her and lifted her up and over onto his lap. She was so small, like lifting a doll around.   
Ava wound her arms around his broad shoulders.  His muscles were tight, his skin soft, though she could feel the smallest of scars in places as she ran over hands over him.   
He leaned forward again, kissing her mouth, this time gently pushing his tongue forward, testing the waters.  She responded by meeting his with her own, swirling in a delicious dance.

  
"Are you ok, " he asked breathlessly, pulling back. 

  
Ava nodded, as she felt the hardened  bulge from his lap pressing against her.  Something about the fact that he was so turned on by her boosted her confidence. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side.    
He let out a whoosh of breath as he took in her breasts, nipples already hardened.  In awe, he ran his finger over a small cicada tattoo that was on her collarbone.   
"Cicada?" he  asked as he reached up and undid your braid.

  
"I'll tell you the story sometime, " Ava replied. She was breathing heavily.

  
"I want you, now, " Sam breathed, running his hands up and down your back.  "I've never felt like this, not about anyone so fast...I swear, I don't know what it is.....," he almost pleaded with Ava to believe him.    
Ava leaned forward giving him another deep kiss, shoving her tongue hotly into his mouth.  He responded to her obvious agreement by pulling her shorts down and over her hips. She lifted just enough and lowered herself back onto Sam's lap, straddling him now, knees on each side of his hips. 

  
"God, " he whispered. He reached down to unbutton his own jeans.  Ava lifted back up enough to help him shove them down and off into a pile at the end of the bed.   
Skin against skin, he wound his hands in her hair, pulling her mouth down to his own. They kissed passionately , until Ava took him into her hands, causing him to emit a sound of pleasure/pain. 

  
"Shhh, " Ava whispered, covering his mouth and pointing over to where Dean lay sleeping.   
Nodding, he kissed her nose before flipping her over onto her back. Looking down at her, she was so petite, he almost felt wrong for wanting this. God, he didn't want to hurt her.   
He kissed and sucked at her neck, trying not to linger too long on any spot so he could avoid leaving marks there. She rolled her hips and lifted them forward, pushing against him so that he knew she was ready and eager for him.   
He licked the palm of his hand and reached down between them. God, she was already so wet.

  
"Sam....," she pleaded softly, trying not to raise her voice above a whisper.

  
Without waiting, he aligned himself and shoved into her in one quick motion. He looked down to see her biting her lip to keep from making noise.   
"Are you ok?" he asked, stopping himself from moving for a moment.    
Nodding furiously, Ava squeezed his biceps, urging him on. Her hips circled a dance beneath him.  Nearly losing it, he began thrusting back into her hot center.  Her pussy squeezed him like a tight hand, hot and wet.  He felt like a teenager again, ready to cum instantly.

  
He remained in control though, keeping a rhythm until he could tell she wanted release. When she was close, he rammed into her so hard, he was scared he was going to break her. She kept urging him on though, her legs wrapped around him and pulling him into her.   
Finally she finished, her small frame racked with gasping breaths. She smiled a shy smile, and kissed his forehead. 

  
"Your turn," she whispered.

  
Sam didnt need any urging.  He fucked her into a wild frenzy, hoping he wasn't hurting her, and not caring at the same time.  She just felt too good.   
She scraped her nails down his back and tugged at his hair. It was too much.   
He emptied himself into her, growling her name against her ear.

  
Wrapped in the sheets, they whispered together.  He told her just enough, but not nearly all, about himself and Dean. The edited version, he called it.  She told him about leaving her overbearing mother behind in Toledo, but he could also tell she was leaving parts out. That was okay, they both had secrets, maybe someday they would share, and maybe not.

  
At some point they both drifted off.

  
  
"Holy shit"  Dean's voice came out a little loud as he woke up and looked over at the bed next to him.  "Damn , Sammy...worked your mojo" he grinned raising his hand for a high five.

  
Groaning and squinting his eyes against the sunlight pouring in, Sam tried to wave his hand away.  "Dude. Shut up, what time is it?"

  
"Uh-uh. I want the scoop, " Dean whispered too loudly . ' You guys were barely TALKING before, what the hell happened ? "  
Ava yawned, opening her eyes.  Dean quickly went to pretending to make his bed.

  
"Morning," she said shyly, making sure the covers were pulled up to her chin.

  
Bending down, Dean picked up some clothes from the floor.  "Might want these, " he joked, tossing them onto the bed.  "I'm gonna go find some donuts to go with the coffee. Um. Sam, be dressed when I get back, - Ava you're good,"  he chuckled.   
"Oh. And Sam- we need to....get back to the reason we're in town."

  
He shut the door behind him.

  
Ava snuggled up to Sam, pulling him close. "What's the reason you guys are in town?" she traced a faint line of stubble on his jaw line.

  
Sam sighed, wondering how much to tell her.   
  
  
  
 


End file.
